


Fall From Grace

by Aledono



Series: Logos [9]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Prequel, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una de las muchas noches de cacería de Death Mask. Fanfic inspirado por la canción Fall From Grace por Kamelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall From Grace

Sujeté una vez más sus cabellos entre mis dedos y los jalé hasta que su rostro estuvo a la altura del mío. Ya no me era tan sencillo sujetarlo como antes: su cuerpo había languidecido tanto que era como cargar un saco lleno de papas. Además, la mayoría de sus extremidades estaban cubiertas con una delgada capa de resbalosa sangre coagulándose.

El aire en aquel lugar era irritantemente frío. Mis brazos estaban congelados y hacía tiempo que había dejado de sentir mis pies. Sin embargo, un sudor tibio, asfixiante, recorría mi frente. Quería retirar aquel vaho de mi rostro, pero mis acorazadas manos no me daban aquella libertad.

Torné mis cansados ojos hacia la única ventana de la habitación y solo pude ver través de ella un montón sombras negras moviéndose a la par del viento. La noche ya estaba más que entrada. Los ahogados gritos de aquel hombre ya no se escuchaban y yo…

Yo ya estaba cansado.

Le repetí mi pregunta, aquella que llevaba pronunciando desde hacía casi una hora. Él, de nuevo, no me contestó. Estrellé su rostro en la pared del cuarto.

-"Creo que aún no entiendes lo que pasa. Sólo quiero nombres. ¡Uno solo estaría bien! Ni siquiera tiene que ser culpable. Sabes que no te puedo matar hasta que me des un nombre…"- No podía entender porqué aquel hombre soportaba tanto. ¡Acabar con todo sería tan facil!

-"¿Por qué no dices nada?"- El Patriarca es un ser generoso: de haber querido cooperar con nosotros, aquel hombre ahora tendría un rango superior y definitivamente ninguna herida en su cuerpo. ¿Por qué entonces se aferraba a una revolución que no tenía la más mínima esperanza?

-'Pero qué hombre más extraño.'- Pensé.

-"No sabes lo que haces."

Sonreí al escucharlo hablar. Al menos ahora sabía que no estaba mudo por el dolor.

-"¡Ah! Si lo sé muy bien."- No tenía que llegar nadie a decirme que me estaba comprando el Infierno. ¡Éste había sido mío desde el momento en el que nací! –"Tal vez hasta más que tú."

-"El Patriarca-"

-"¿Es un infeliz? Lo sé, si yo también lo soy. Es por eso que tengo que obedecerlo. Ahora, ¿tengo qué preguntártelo otra vez? Ya tengo algo de sueño y quiero acabar con esto pronto."- Estreché mi mano abierta hacia su pecho. –"Quitarte la vida me es tan fácil es como apagar una vela. El dolor puede acabar en cuestión de segundos. ¿O quieres que te quitemos ese otro brazo que tienes ahí?"

Y de nuevo silencio.

El sudor no dejaba de recorrer mi frente y mi paciencia ya estaba más que agotada. Comenzaba a pensar que lo mejor sería matarlo. Le diría al Patriarca que se suicidó antes de que le pudiera sacar un nombre, o algo así. Seguro que él lo entendería.

Pero entonces recordé que todos teníamos un precio. Lo mejor de todo, es que para la gente como él, éste era el más barato de todos: cualquier otra vida.

-"Tienes un aprendiz, ¿no?"- No me fue difícil pensar en un señuelo: el Caballero de la Cruz siempre fue de esos sentimentales. Sus ojos se abrieron de un modo que me pareció bastante cómico. –"Creo que podré dar ese nombre sin problemas. Seguro ni le harán un juicio. ¡No es que dar juicios sea algo que se haga! Además, todos sabemos que los aprendices son aún más desechables que los Caballeros de Plata. Y eso ya es mucho."- Me senté a su lado. Finalmente tuve la certeza de que pronto podría irme a dormir. –"Si no me das un nombre pronto, diré ese y ya."

El calló nuevamente, pero ésta vez su silencio no fue uno solemne: simplemente estaba pensando. Seguramente recorría en su mente varios nombres, con esperanza de hallar uno que no le doliera tanto el pronunciar.

-"Lince."- Finalmente se decidió. –"El Caballero de Lince."

Sonreí.

-"¿Ves qué fácil era?"- Retiré un mechón de cabello de su frente y me satisfizo ver que sus ojos ya estaban más serenos que antes. Mis dedos recorrieron su cara hasta posarse en su pecho y acumulé un poco de energía sobre mi dedo índice: aquel hombre estaba tan muerto que solo tendría que darle a su alma un empujoncito para llegar al Seki Shiki.

En menos de cinco segundos, el Caballero de la Cruz dejó de existir.

Me puse de pie, estiré mis brazos y caminé hacia una esquina de la habitación. Hincándome, con mi espada recargada en ella, finalmente me atreví a pegar el ojo.

Ya cuando saliera el Sol me preocuparía por lo demás.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Después de tres intentos, finalmente pude escribir este fic de un modo que me gustara! La canción, de Kamelot, me pareció perfecta para DM desde que empecé a ponerle atención a la letra. Desde entonces (de eso ya como un año) quise hacer un songfic, pero no mas no me salía. Afrotunadamente, las musas fueron generosas en esta ocasión y les traigo este fic.  
> ¿Caballero de la Cruz? Beh, solo puse el primero que se me ocurrió. Ahora... el de Lince. Ese caballero aparece por unos cuantos cuadros en Episode G... esos cuantos cuadros fueron suficientes para que lo odiara. ¡Casi tan irritante como Aioria! Casi. Supongo que quiero pensar que en mi Universo de SS ese escuincle acaba muerto. coff  
> Y... no lo hice gore porque a mi no me gusta ese género (soy muy nena, lo sé). Además, quería hacer un Máscara un poco más humano. Un loco. Pero a fin de cuentas humano. Realmente creo que su problema de 'matar matar matar' es causado por un problema mental.


End file.
